


An Unexpected Twist

by IraKey



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Cecil, First Time, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, No Tentacles, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, implied celibacy?, strap on, there's a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraKey/pseuds/IraKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, this is my first smut that I've written on my own, non-RP style. And of course, I go in right over my head by trying to take a subject matter that can easily be belittled or fetishized and spend an entire day writing it. I hope the intent was clear, even if the execution was subpar.<br/>This could easily be fed into my Little Lion Man fic, which is my first real fanfic if you're curious. After I finished it, I promised my followers on tumblr I'd write that sex scene that was meant to go in it at some point, and with writer's block on NaNo comes inspiration for, well, this.<br/>And I had no idea what to call it, so just random name.<br/>Constructive critique is most welcome in the comments below. How can I improve for my next fic? I might just leave this as is to show my clumsy start, so in ten years, people can look back and realize that yes, we all start somewhere and mine was with writing trans* Cecilos smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Twist

Carlos and Cecil were sleeping together, as in sleeping in the same bed, fighting over covers and sharing body heat, on a regular basis now. Cecil especially enjoyed spooning, pressing against Carlos until they might as well be one, despite the fact Carlos was shorter and would end up with a mouthful of hair before he could settle down. And then Cecil would move and Carlos couldn’t breathe again.

Carlos was happy. Cecil openly accepted both that he was transgender (transgendered? transsexual…trans*…Cecil didn’t totally understand all the labels and Carlos never seemed able to explain satisfactorily) and was…scared, for lack of a better term, of moving past their current fairly chaste situation. Carlos just pretended he didn’t feel Cecil’s occasional morning wood and the sound of the radio host jerking off in the bathroom at least once a week. It would leave him flushed and with a tingling sensation in his fingers and toes and often he couldn’t quite meet Cecil’s eye afterwards, but he would get over it, mostly.

Sometimes he wondered though. What was Cecil thinking about when he went into the bathroom? Carlos? Someone else? Or was it simply a need that he fulfilled because walking around with a random boner wasn’t exactly normal, even in Night Vale? He would feel guilty and squeeze Cecil softly if they were in bed together, and if Cecil was awake, he ended up getting a kiss and a soft look that melted the tension out of his bones and turned him into a pile of emotional meat and skin and other organ systems incapable of operating.  
Cecil did that to him rather a lot.

But for all that he was happy. Cecil was happy. Strexcorp’s helicopters had joined the flock, and sometimes Cecil seemed _too_ happy, but Carlos was able to snap him out of it quickly enough. 

One evening, Carlos invited Cecil over for dinner without needing to be reminded that he actually had to be home and dinner ready when Cecil arrived from the radio station. He had tried cooking something over the Bunsen burners once and Cecil had chewed him out quite thoroughly. Carlos had tried to eat the turkey anyway and threw up. He stopped cooking in the lab.

At any rate, the food was perfect. Quesadilla quiche had been a staple in graduate school, a recipe he had taken with him from his mother during the years she had tried to instill “wifely” skills like cooking and cleaning into her middle child. It was big and cheesy and didn’t need much to go with it, so he left the quiche in the oven to stay warm as he changed. 

Even though Cecil hadn’t seen him more naked than boxers and a t-shirt, he was constantly self-conscious of keeping himself presentable, and today was no exception. No lab coat in his own home (he wore a purple and white apron sometimes but contrary to belief the only frilly bits were on the pocket). Anything other than a shirt and jeans seemed overkill, but he still checked that his socks weren’t holey before he felt like he was dressed. And then he heard a soft knock on the door followed the doorknob jiggling, and he left his bedroom in time to see the front door open, his boyfriend sweeping in. 

“Carlos?” He squinted and smiled, relaxing when he pinpointed Carlos’s location before turning to flick on a light. “You’re going to make your eyesight worse if you keep wandering around your apartment in the dark.”

“I like the dark. Besides, I forget it’s daylight savings time.” He pulled Cecil away from the light switch, hugging him tight. “Missed you.”

“Missed you,” Cecil repeated, fingers slipping into the groove Carlos’s jaw made to tug him into a kiss. Carlos more than happily obliged before pulling away. “You’re going to get fake fur all over my sofa tonight. Go change.” He looked pointedly at the electric blue pants Cecil was wearing in conjunction with his usual tie and vest (it was cold in the station to keep Station Management happy). 

Cecil pouted. “But I like them.”

“The last pair of furry pants you wore here were green and I’m still finding tufts of it floating about with the dust bunnies. Go.” He shooed Cecil into the bedroom, patting his butt a few times. Whether it was an accident or not, he wouldn’t say. 

“You just want me to strip, don’t you?” Cecil twisted a bit as Carlos pushed him in, smirking when Carlos looked flustered. “Well? It’s not like I mind putting a show on for you. You only have to ask my dear.” As he spoke, he draped his arms over Carlos’s shoulders, nearly going nose to nose with him.

If it was a cartoon, Carlos knew his glasses would be foggy. As it was, he could barely see, his entire body suddenly a furnace. Cecil did not usually act quite so…seductive. In fact, ever since Carlos had pushed him away (hands had drifted too far south, heated kissing, tight, uncomfortable space on the sofa), Cecil had barely acted forward at all.

“Cecil, are you all right?” he asked, getting over his sudden should-I-have-a-boner-over-this confusion to push Cecil away and down onto the bed. Cecil grinned up at him, his normal, all encompassing, everything is all right and life is great (minus a few assholes) smile. It was a bit of a relief to see something was still normal. 

“Oh, I’m just fine Carlos. You know those mood drugs that have been mailed out?” Carlos nodded shortly, frowning. He had warned Cecil to stop taking those months ago. “Well, I know you said I really shouldn’t, that it could be messing with my brain, but I just got a new box, and one of them said ‘lust’ so I decided to try it.” He grinned again, shifting so he was perched on the edge of the bed.

“Cecil, I didn’t just say you shouldn’t; I said that you could be really messing up your hormones and brain if you do!” Carlos wanted to sit but now he was agitated, starting to pace in the narrow space between the bed and his door. “How am I supposed to be a good scientist and a good boyfriend if you don’t even listen to me?” He stopped and stared at Cecil, eyes wide. “And lust of all things? Why? I know I’m not exactly putting out, but I’m trying my best here.” Lie. “You know that I – I can’t…”

“Carlos.” Cecil stood again, hands on his shoulders again, though this time they stayed in place. Cecil tilted his head to one side, inspecting Carlos carefully until the anger and frustration died down and was replaced by confusion. Cecil smiled very slightly, leaning forward to peck his nose. “You’re so silly Carlos, getting all worked up for nothing. I actually don’t feel very different at all.” 

“Well, that’s just great to hear,” Carlos groaned. “What’s worse, the fact that you take mind-altering substances that have untested long term effects or that what you did take did virtually nothing to you, meaning you’re in lust all the time.” He tugged slightly, not quite wanting to leave Cecil’s grasp but not wanting to stay still either. When Cecil’s hands fell, he started pacing again, from the bedroom to the front door and back again. “Why are you even dating me? You’ve made it no secret that you used to be quite active with your previous lovers. Are you trying to guilt me into sleeping with you?” 

Cecil caught him when he passed by, his face surprisingly serious given his usual carefree attitude. Maybe this is how Telly felt when Cecil started the mob, small and afraid. Carlos didn’t like it. “Carlos, why would I ever try to do that with you? Why would you even…no!” He shook his head viciously, and Carlos thought he saw tears in his eyes.  
“Well, what am I supposed to think when you tell me you had a thing of lust and start coming on to me?” He watched Cecil start to protest before holding a hand up. “I mean more than usual.”

Cecil grimaced and looked aside, obviously trying to come up with an explanation. “Okay, so maybe it’s affecting me more than I thought.” Carlos snickered a bit at that, the tension in his chest loosening some. Cecil quickly met his eyes again. “What? I’m trying to be honest here.”

“I know, but…I’m paranoid. Nearly as much as Steve Carlsberg.” He pressed a hand over Cecil’s mouth when he started to glower. “Hush, don’t get into one of your tirades. What we’re talking about is more important.” He moved his hand slightly.

“But Steve is a jer – ” 

The hand went right back in place, and Carlos started laughing. “You really can’t help yourself, can you?” Talking about Steve and Cecil’s irrational hatred (or perfectly rational; they hadn’t discussed the man much because it wound Cecil up so much) was having a relaxing effect on the shorter man, and he was able to think a bit more clearly. Cecil glared at him from behind his hand, making him laugh again, then yelp when he felt a tongue against his palm. Her jerked his hand away. “Cecil!”

“Is a jerk,” he finally finished, giving Carlos a more tentative smile. “But you don’t have to be paranoid with me. If you just let me, I can show you that I love you, all of you. And I don’t care that your dick is purple and has to get strapped on. I just love you and I really, really want you to let me show you.” 

“Cecil,” he said slowly, unsure of what he wanted to say exactly. Or maybe just the lump of guilt was getting to him, squeezing his throat shut tight so he couldn’t actually say anything of use. “I’m sorry. I know you want to. I want to too but…” He tugged at his shirt, looking down at the slight curve where there shouldn’t be. Sports bras weren’t very effective binders if you were too large, and even though it was tight enough to dig into his skin in the most uncomfortable fashion, it wasn’t enough to completely squish the fatty tissue there.

Cecil’s long fingers locked around his wrists, tugging his hands up to the taller man’s face. He kissed the hand that wasn’t licked earlier, pressing his cheek against it. “I know Carlos. And, quite frankly, I don’t care. You could have two penises or, oh I don’t know, eyestalks or tentacles, or a cuttlefish down there, and I really wouldn’t care.” He leaned forward, kissing the corner of Carlos’s mouth back to his ear. “What if I told you that you didn’t have to take anything off at all?”

Carlos blinked and jerked back, trying to meet Cecil’s eyes. “What? Like…um.” By the Lord, he was not good when it came to talking about sex. He swallowed, trying again even as Cecil watched him, hands draped over his shoulders again so he could play with Carlos’s hair. “Like me please you? But you…you wouldn’t touch me?”  
“Oh I’d touch, but only if you asked,” he promised, smiling. “If you felt uncomfortable, I’d stop in an instant. But I do want to touch you, make you moan…”

Carlos was feeling incredibly hot again, the heat dripping down from the back of his neck to the small of his back before it became a wave over his entire body. He pushed Cecil back, kissing him, too hard and too sloppy, Cecil’s teeth knocking against his because their mouths were open and he couldn’t care. He felt Cecil adjust, bending slightly even with Carlos pushing him into the wall, standing on the balls of his feet to deepen the kiss. He felt Cecil shift, letting his leg press between the radio host’s thighs, and that small movement knocked him back into a pit of fear. He pulled back, ducking his chin when Cecil tried to follow his mouth so he got lips and the tip of his tongue on the bridge of his nose, smearing the lens of his glasses.

“What is it?” Cecil pulled back, snorting when he saw the smudge and going to remove Carlos’s glasses. He closed his eyes automatically, letting Cecil take them, watching him clean them carefully and looking down to see that damned blue fuzz had migrated to his own shirt. He started picking at it, still hot, embarrassed and trying to think of how to word his question without coming off as creepy or overly insecure. “Carlos?”

“When…you’re…in the bathroom, sometime I hear you. Do you…who…are you…” This was ridiculous. He had Cecil pinned to the wall, his leg was firmly between the man’s thighs, and just a moment ago he had been attempting to deep throat Cecil’s tongue. Why did he have to have all these thoughts in his head all the time?  
Cecil tilted his chin up to replace the glasses, pushing them up his nose until they were too high. Carlos tried to adjust them, but Cecil stole his hands again, merely squeezing them this time. “I think about you, my cariño,” he said, stumbling over the word a bit. 

Carlos smiled at the attempt. “Cariño. ‘Nyo’, not ‘no’.” He looked up properly and saw that Cecil was smiling at him. “Really, you think of me?” Not someone else, or nobody at all?  
He nodded. “I can tell you what exactly I think about,” he added in a more teasing voice, tone dropping until Carlos could feel his voice as much as he could hear it. “I think about you pinning me to the bed, trapping me underneath your weight and kissing me, down, down, down, teasing me. You have to tie me to the bed to keep me from reaching to touch you too and – ”

“C-cecil.” He stopped Cecil’s description with another kiss, softer this time, noses bumping only momentarily before Cecil dipped down just enough to level the distance. He felt Cecil’s hands dropping to his hips, squeezing softly before the pads of his fingers dug into the small of Carlos’s back, claiming him. Carlos broke the kiss to nuzzle just under his jaw, kissing down and sucking briefly on his Adam’s apple. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He tilted his head up and back, exposing his throat for Carlos to claim, and Carlos obliged, finding a patch of skin just above his collarbone and biting, bruising it and leaving a round reddish spot certain to bruise. He shifted his legs, trying to get more comfortable, and gained a gasp from Cecil. 

Oh right, his leg was still there. He shifted it again, most of his weight on his back leg now, watching Cecil’s face contort as he tried to hold back a moan. When he pressed closer to his pelvic bone, Cecil grunted and gave him a suspicious look, face flushed. “W-what are you doing?” His hands slipped up Carlos’s side, gripping his shoulders tightly instead.  
Carlos grinned, moving his leg slowly now, up, down, grinding into Cecil’s groin carefully. “I’m experimenting. It’s what a scientist does after all.” He stopped moving and was rewarded with a whine from the taller man. “Does it feel good?”

“Feels like you’re teasing,” Cecil grumbled, trying to push back against his leg, but Carlos pulled back. He whined again, pouting, and Carlos had to kiss him, biting on his lower lip especially since it was puckered out. He was still nervous, adrenaline rushing through his body and alerting him to everything, even the air kicking on and ghosting over his arms, or the smell of musk that was slowly starting to build up. His, Cecil’s? He didn’t know, and right now it didn’t seem to matter. Cecil was putty in his hands. Or on his leg. Something like that.

Cecil caught his attention again with a well-placed pinch to his buttcheek, making Carlos jump in surprise. “You okay?” Cecil lifted his hand quickly now that he had Carlos’s attention again. “You zoned out for a minute.”

He nodded quickly. “I’m fine. Sorry.” He pulled his leg away, sighing at the sight of so much blue fuzz. “Let’s take care of those pants.”  
Cecil followed, smiling to himself as Carlos shut the door, an automatic gesture even though no one but the Secret Police could get inside. Carlos turned and looked Cecil over, smiling slightly. “What?”

He stepped forward, hands on Cecil’s hips. “Did you forget how pants work?” Carlos asked, grinning up at his boyfriend, his boyfriend who wanted to be with him and was making Carlos a bit nervous but mostly excited and wanting to explore.

“No, I didn’t. I figured you’d want to do it.” Cecil grinned back, starting to laugh when Carlos first let his hands drift to the front of his pants and stopped, looking down. 

“What the – why are there so many buttons Cecil?” He undid one and found at least three more. Cecil was laughing, hands in his hair, and Carlos just sighed, continuing to unbutton his boyfriend’s pants and deciding next time he had better be wearing a zipper or he was undoing his own pants.

The fuzzy garment finally dropped to Cecil’s shoes, and the man obliged be stepping out of both shoes and pants, leaving bright orange socks in place. Carlos pushed him to the bed, tripping them both up so that he landed on top of Cecil, bumping his chin with the top of his head, Cecil’s elbow in his gut. He shoved the offending limb away from him, rubbing the top of his head gingerly. “Are you okay?”

“I bif my my phongue.” Cecil stuck his tongue out, trying to go cross-eyed to look at it. 

Carlos smiled slightly, adjusting himself so he could sit on Cecil’s stomach even though the taller man’s legs were bent over the edge. “I’m sorry sweetheart. Should I kiss it better?” He bent down and kissed Cecil, inviting him to deepen it. Cecil happily obliged, tilting his head up, hands going to the small of Carlos’s back, where they weren’t pushed away. He moved, rolling them further into the bed, pinning Carlos down, kissing his lips, his nose, whatever his mouth could reach, going down and sucking where his Adam’s apple should be, marking him in very nearly the same place Carlos had marked him.

Carlos squirmed, grabbing Cecil’s hand when it reached just under his shirt to grip his hip. “S-stop.” Cecil obeyed, pulling his head up to meet Carlos’s gaze. There was a panic there he hadn’t expected. 

“Sorry. I got carried away.” He removed his hand quickly. Carlos’s hands were on his shoulders and he let himself be pushed up and away, sitting back on his knees and feet as Carlos freed himself.

“It’s not supposed to be about me.” Carlos watched Cecil nod before he kissed Cecil lightly. “Lie down.” He obeyed, stretching out, arching his back as he waited for Carlos to decide on what to do. And then squirmed in protest when Carlos tugged his socks off.

“I’m ticklish,” he whined, making Carlos grin. He stored that information away for later, sitting gingerly on Cecil’s hips. Cecil blinked and tried not to grunt at the weight in such a sensitive area. The friction of Carlos’s jeans against his legs and his own boxers up against him was having a predictable reaction, and then Carlos dipped his head down, pulling Cecil’s shirt up ever so slightly and kissing just below his belly button. He groaned and peeked down to see the dark mass of curls hiding his groin from sight, then a peek of nose and red tongue as it traced its way up. 

“Carlos…” Cecil reached and curled his fingers in the coarse hair that first garnered his attention, twisting his hand until he was thoroughly knotted in the curls. Carlos’s tongue teasingly dipped down into his belly button and then out, leaving a trail of saliva that felt cold in the air conditioning. His shirt and vest inched up further, Carlos pushing it out of the way as his hands explored, all too slowly for Cecil’s liking. He’d been dreaming about this day for months, and sure, it wasn’t quite how he imagined it, but it was finally happening. He tugged on Carlos’s hair trying to make him move. “Carlos, please,” he begged.

Carlos looked up, confused. “Am I doing something wrong?” he asked, feeling anxious. “I-I’m trying my best.” It’d been a very long time since he had worried about actually having sex.

Cecil sat up slightly, carefully removing his hand. “It’s okay Carlos. You’re doing just fine.” He couldn’t rush him. He would have to just withstand the torment, unintentional as it might be, as Carlos adjusted himself. Carlos was still looking at him. “What? Do you need help with something?” He kept his voice low, but Carlos was still flustered, looking down.  
“N-no, I’m just trying and I don’t know if what I’m doing is good or bad or something else.” He fiddled with Cecil’s vest until the radio host just pulled it off, throwing it at the door to land with his pants and socks, just to make him stop.

“You’re doing just fine. I’ll tell you if you do something I don’t like,” Cecil promised, tucking his hand under Carlos’s chin and pulling his face up again so he could see his smile. “If you want to stop, we can.”

Carlos closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He wanted to keep going, that was for certain. He liked having Cecil underneath him and exploring, finding what made Cecil squirm and moan. “I want to keep going. At my pace,” he insisted.

“At your pace,” he agreed, and shifted slightly. Carlos let out a soft noise, feeling Cecil’s erection pressing against his own crotch. “It’s going to be okay Carlos,” Cecil added when he saw the look on Carlos’s face.

He was glaring at Cecil’s shirt. “Why are there so many buttons?” he grumbled, leaning forward and bunching some of the silk in his hands. Cecil smoothed his hands over Carlos’s, easing the tension out of his fingers before he started to undo his own shirt. Carlos quickly stopped him. “I want to do it.”

Cecil laughed and let him take control again, shrugging off his shirt when Carlos was done. Carlos trailed a hand over his chest lightly, making him shiver and arch his back when he brushed over a nipple. Carlos took not of that, repeating the motion, making Cecil moan when he slipped forward. 

“Sensitive?” he asked, getting a shaky nod from Cecil. He smiled slightly, leaning forward to suck on the tiny bud of flesh, making Cecil gasp and fall back, dislodging him. “Cecil, stop that.” He pushed on him lightly, sitting back on his stomach. 

“S-sorry, I’m just so sensitive Carlos.” He stared up at him with a small, dazed smile. “It’s been a very long time since anyone’s touched me like this.”  
He nodded, trying not to feel too guilty as he bent over and kissed him briefly before he went back to exploring, tracing his collar bone, down over each nipple, leaving a trail of kisses and bites in his wake. 

Cecil reacted favorably, arching into the bites and moaning softly, fingers digging into Carlos’s shoulders as he went lower and lower. Carlos wrapped his hands around Cecil’s hips, thin but solid, thumbs on his hip points.

His mouth ended up tasting fabric and he paused, looking up. Cecil was beginning to pant – was he really reacting so much to so little? His hair was strewn about in a halo on the pillow, and his eyes were boring holes in the ceiling. When Carlos stopped, his head jerked and he looked down, smiling. 

“H-hey, you okay?” He could see the slight stain in his boxers where his tip was smearing pre-cum against the fabric. When Carlos nodded, still seemingly frozen, he sat up, pulling Carlos to sit on his thighs, not quite brushing against his erection but close enough that the slight friction was enough to send pleasure up his spine. “Carlos, don’t panic. We don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to.” 

Carlos took a deep breath, smiling shakily. “That’s just it. I do want to.” He slipped off of Cecil’s lap, standing and trying not to fall over. It was quite possible his legs had turned to jell-o while on the bed. Anything was possible in Night Vale. But no, a quick check revealed his legs to be perfectly intact, and he unzipped and tugged them down before sitting to pull them off with his socks. 

Cecil scooted forward, resting his chin on Carlos’s shoulder, hair tickling his ear. “What are you doing?” he asked, confused.

“The jeans are hot and I just washed them. I don’t want them to reek of sex when I go out and grocery shop tomorrow.” He turned his head slightly as Cecil wrapped his arms around his stomach, pinching when he started to suck in. “Ouch, don’t do that.”

“Don’t try to hide.” Cecil smoothed his hand over his stomach apologetically, nibbling on Carlos’s ear. He moved his hands to trace along the edge of Carlos’s boxers, finding a strip of flesh not covered in cloth and rubbing it soothingly. “You’re big and warm and you fit just right against me.”

“Cecil.” He pressed against his hand before he could think, enjoying the feeling. “You’re way too perfect for me,” he said softly, leaning back and giving Cecil access. He felt the taller man shift around, legs on either side and Cecil’s chest firmly against his back. 

“No my lovely boyfriend, that’s just you.” He slipped his hands over the shirt, letting the fabric bunch as it may, fingers delving down at times, only to slip back up whenever Carlos tensed. “I love you.” He kissed the side of his neck, biting lightly.

“I love you too.” He took a grip of Cecil’s wrist, taking a deep breath. “And I trust you. A lot.” He pressed back, making Cecil squeak at the sudden pressure on his dick, and pushed Cecil’s hand down, over the boxers, down between his legs. Cecil was suddenly very still, cupping him gently, trying to keep his fingers still until Carlos pushed them down. His boxers were dry, but he felt like they should be soaked, and he was pushing Cecil’s fingers against his clit, making himself gasp. Cecil figured it out quickly, rubbing that spot over and over until Carlos was writhing and grabbed his wrist again to make him stop. 

“You’re gonna…gonna give me friction burn,” he gasped, burying his face in Cecil’s hand as he tried to regain control of himself. 

“That’s what that’s called,” Cecil said, impressed. He wrapped his free arm around Carlos’s stomach, squeezing and letting out a soft noise as his neglected erection rubbed against Carlos again. He let Carlos relax and catch his breath. He certainly hadn’t expected that to happen quite so soon. 

Carlos eventually twisted around, kissing him again, adjusting so he was sitting in Cecil’s lap and pressing against his crotch, but they both pulled away, staring at the unwanted layers. Cecil met Carlos’s eyes first. “Can I ea – no, blow you?” 

Carlos blinked and stared, brain taking a moment to click. “Wait, really? That won’t be gross or anything?” When Cecil shook his head he stared a bit longer. “I-I don’t know.”  
Cecil kissed and nuzzled him lightly, hugging him tight. “What if we just focus on me again for a bit, let you ‘experiment.’” He smiled when Carlos nodded eagerly, pushing him down. He could focus on Cecil at least.

The actual wriggling of boxers off of Cecil’s frame was a bit nerve wracking. He didn’t notice that his boxers were decorated with tiny eyes until they appeared to be blinking at him and he couldn’t pay attention to what he was doing. Cecil helped, hands warm, tossing the unwanted garment aside.  
Cecil was completely naked, sitting with his legs spread and propped up on his elbows so he could watch Carlos. He wasn’t at all self-conscious, even when Carlos found himself staring, a mixture of envy and lust somewhere between his stomach and groin. What would that feel like in him? Whenever he got to that point. He settled between Cecil’s legs, leaning forward to tuck a strand of hair out of his face, kissing his nose.

“I’m not very good at this,” he warned. Cecil just smiled, hair falling into place again to mask his face.

“So long as you don’t bite, I am sure it will be perfect.”

He shrugged off the ‘perfect’ hoping Cecil would be fine with ‘mostly decent’ and started kissing down his chest again, warming up with what he knew would work. Nipples, just under his ribs, hip points, down to just above obviously trimmed pubic hair. He took a moment to card through the fine hair, curly as the stuff on top of his own head, fingers just brushing over the base of Cecil’s erection, making Cecil twitch as he tried not to buck. Finally, he dared his hand to move over the length, modest, slim, not much bigger than his own dildo, but warm and twitching in his hand. Cecil made a strangled sound, pushing up into Carlos’s grip, slack as it was, before he muffled himself with the back of his hand. Carlos stopped trying to explore, hands on Cecil’s thighs. 

“Don’t do that,” he ordered softly.

“Do what?”

Carlos frowned, tapping his thigh softly. “Muffle yourself. Don’t do that.”

Cecil cocked his head and smiled. “All right then, I’ll try not to.” Carlos smiled and went back down, gripping more firmly on the length and kissing the head, making a face at the taste of precum. There was definite disadvantage to being a virtual virgin, he decided, until Cecil moaned again. He wasn’t being totally stupid then.

As he started to stroke Cecil off, watching his head disappear and reappear in his hand like it was some sort of magic trick, he traced aimlessly over his thighs, going up and down before finally reaching his balls. He just held them at first, and Cecil’s head, the one with a mouth, dropped back. When he squeezed, Cecil dropped completely, arms apparently giving out. His hips jerked upwards and there was an attempt of a warning before Carlos – head bent over Cecil’s groin like he was observing a scientific phenomenon – found his chin and lips coated in opaque cum. He licked his lips clean as Cecil raised his head again, and it was the radio host’s turn to go crimson as Carlos straightened, taking his glasses off to clean them of the spattered cum.

“I made a mess,” he said, sitting up and stealing the glasses, putting them aside on the nightstand. “I’m sorry.”

“N-no, it’s okay.” Carlos laughed and let Cecil blind him, kissing and smearing cum on his face as well. “It was enjoyable.”

“Just enjoyable?” Cecil repeated, pulling on Carlos’s shirt sleeve to wipe his face off. He arched an eyebrow, making Carlos laugh more, giddy and coming off an adrenaline high. He shivered and Cecil pulled him close, wriggling them both so the duvet could be wrapped around their shoulders. “What can I do to make it better.”

Carlos shrugged slightly. “I did think about using my dick on you.” Or Cecil in his ass, but his stomach clenched at the thought. Still too soon to go that far.  
“Your dick?” he asked curiously, cautiously moving his hands over Carlos’s back, relaxing when Carlos didn’t jerk away or tense up.

Carlos did pull away, ducking under the bed long enough to grab a box. He held it in his lap, trying not to feel too self-conscious as he pulled out first a small green dildo, something he’d stopped using years ago but was too shy to get rid of, and quickly set it aside in favor of the sturdier looking silicone dick. Cecil leaned against him, hand resting easily on his waist as he looked at it.

“I wanted to try and match my skin and this was the closest they had. It’s a bit short,” he admitted, turning to over in his hands, gripping the flared base. He still remembered when he got it in the mail, how excited he’d been about having his own real dick. He tried not to think about the disappointment after, when Jintae had left him shirt and binderless in disgust.

“I think it’s just right.” Cecil’s free hand covered Carlos’s on the toy now, and he squeezed reassuringly. “I’d love for your dick to go in my ass.” Even though he was speaking slowly and deliberately, Carlos appreciated the effort Cecil was taking for more than the other man could possibly know. He kissed Cecil lightly, giving him the dildo to hold as he pulled out a bundle of straps. Cecil looked from dildo to straps, watching as Carlos unbundled them.

“This is my harness. I can put it on and put the – my dick in, and we can fuck like, you know.” He smiled shyly as Cecil picked up the harness, inspecting it and then looking at Carlos. 

“I’d love to do this. When you’re ready.” He wanted to do it now of course – he was still turned on from Carlos’s attempt at a hand job and subsequent orgasm. And the thought of having something so thick inside himself again was almost enough to make him drool. 

Carlos looked at the straps and then the dildo, obviously thinking. Cecil had been so open and honest so far right? He was really enjoying himself, and Cecil touching him there…that had been rather exciting, to say the least. He glanced up and saw Cecil’s eager look. That did it. He had to try sometime right?  
“I can try, but as soon as I say stop, we stop?” he asked, wanting to clarify. Cecil nodded like a shaken bobblehead. “And my shirt stays on?” Another eager nod.

“Whatever makes you the most comfortable. Do you want the boxers to stay on too?” Would that work with a harness?

He hesitated and shook his head, not wanting to risk a friction burn. He quickly started pulling some gloves and lube out of the box as well, just in case they made it that far. Cecil watched him pack the green dildo away, the box set on the floor next to the bed, within easy reach, before he picked up the lube, reading it.

“This is new?”

Carlos shook his head, feeling a sting of self-doubt. “Never opened. I don’t think I have enough lube from my…personal.” That didn’t make sense. “I only bought a tiny bit to try and…” He made a vague hand motion. “Self-penetrate my asshole.”

Cecil smiled and kissed him softly. “There’s no reason to be ashamed of playing with yourself. I do it a lot.”

“Of course you do. I hear you in my bathroom.” Carlos expected that to fluster Cecil, but he just grinned. 

“Well, I’m a very vocal person. Why do you think I’m so good at my job?” As he spoke, he slipped into Carlos’s lap, tracing his lips with one finger. It was his turn to take care of Carlos, and unlike his handsome lover, he was pretty certain he could put the man at ease.

There was plenty of room to screw up though.

Carlos bit his finger lightly before kissing it, drawing Cecil out of his thoughts. “It’s kind of hard to pull off my underwear when you’re in my lap,” he pointed out. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Cecil grinned, arms going over his shoulders, lips ghosting over Carlos’s tracing an outline of his face. Carlos closed his eyes as Cecil passed over them, mouth opening slightly as he felt himself warming up again, and then Cecil licked his cheek. He blinked and stared at Cecil as he started laughing before cracking a smile himself. “You absolute dork.” He laid back and rolled to the side, legs wrapping securely around Cecil’s waist as they started kissing again, Cecil’s tongue pushing against his, his hand lightly stroking the now sweaty shirt just under the bra strap. He eventually went lower, finding the elastic of the boxers and holding still. 

“May I?” For answer Carlos pulled his legs free and lifted his hips, eyes wide as a flash of fear went through his. Cecil kissed the corner of his mouth. “It’s going to be okay. We can stop if you want.”

“I _am_ okay. I’m going to fuck my boyfriend,” he said softly, but he wrapped his hands in Cecil’s hair for something to grip and squeeze without possibly amputating a limb with his death grip. Cecil smiled the best he could with his hand pressed to his cheek and rolled the fabric down, keeping his hands on the outside of his thighs for now. 

“This okay?” Another nod, and Cecil still didn’t look, just felt his way down until he had to wriggle down himself to get those darn things off. He ended up closing his eyes even though he was so curious about what Carlos had made such a deal over. Well, closed his eyes and buried his face in Carlos’s stomach, making the shorter man squirm and suck in. That earned him another pinch on his currently bare thigh.

“Ouch! Cecil!”

“What did I say about hiding?” He soothed the patch of skin, rubbing gently as he kissed Carlos’s belly button through his shirt. “How do you feel?”

“Nervous.” Carlos tugged on Cecil’s hair, not wanting him so close to such a messed up area. Cecil obeyed readily enough, kissing him again, though his hands remained firmly on his hips, tracing lightly over his points and down and up and just in enough to find Carlos’s pubic hair before his thumbs went back to the hip points. The methodical movement calmed Carlos and he sighed, relaxing again. Cecil probably didn’t have a clue what he was doing either, but he was certainly doing a good job.

“Better?” Carlos nodded, smiling, and Cecil smiled back, squeezing his hips. “May I look?” Carlos looked down at themselves, parallel but not quite touching, Cecil somehow half hard from what? Pulling down his boxers? Being told he was going to take it in the ass? “Carlos?” 

A hand on his cheek distracted him, and he looked up, smiling slightly. “Yeah, go ahead. You can…touch too, I think. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Cecil nodded and glanced down, and Carlos looked down too, trying to imagine what Cecil was seeing. Well, besides a completely wild and untrimmed bush meant to hide his genitals and doing a good job of it. Cecil was grinning though, and his stomach knotted up in fear, and then Cecil was carding through the hair and mumbling about how ‘gorgeous, perfect’ it was, and Carlos felt his stomach unknot as embarrassment went into full force instead.

“You’ve got such a hair fetish,” he groaned, then let out a startled noise when Cecil’s fingers found his clit, stiff and peeping out of its hood and into the mass of curls. He’d always been fairly happy about how his clit had grown and reacted like a regular penis. But he’d forgotten just how sensitive it was, and Cecil’s light touches were reminding him of just that. 

Cecil watched Carlos, his anxiety overwhelming his arousal. He was pretty certain the noises Carlos was making were good ones, and when he circled his fingers in a certain way, Carlos threw his head back and just moaned, body tensed up until Cecil stopped that particular motion. He moaned again, more softly, then whined, trying to follow Cecil’s hand when he pulled away to kiss him softly. 

“I’d like to blow you,” Cecil whispered, and Carlos blinked and nodded, feeling hot and way turned on, to the point where he barely remembered why he had been anxious. Then he moved and his tshirt caught in his bra, making him tug it out, and he remembered.

But it was okay because Cecil had found Carlos’s treasure trail and was nuzzling his way down, parting the wild hair with his fingers until he found Carlos’s clit again and wrapped his mouth around it.

That _hurt_. Carlos kicked at him and tugged on his hair, grimacing. “Don’t do that! T-too sensitive.” 

Cecil lifted his head, breath wafting over the tender skin. “I’m sorry. Didn’t know.”

“I know, I didn’t either. Just…don’t. Please.” He couldn’t settle back, feeling anxious, but Cecil merely kissed and licked his shaft and he moaned and blushed and moaned more when Cecil called it his dick, and Carlos wasn’t sure why, but that made him so happy. And he wanted to laugh because didn’t that mean he had two dicks, but Cecil’s tongue was way too skilled at what it was doing because all he could manage was a series of grunts and moans. And then, he was so close, and Cecil’s fingers slipped down and brushed over his slit and he jerked away.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Cecil was babbling before he could open his mouth, so Carlos just sighed and kissed him softly, pressing against him. Cecil gripped him close and they calmed down together, until Carlos got handsy and started downwards, squeezing Cecil’s backside. 

“You still want to?” Cecil asked as they broke for air, and Carlos nodded, making Cecil grin. “How should we?” He stopped, eyes widening. “Be right back.” He slipped off the bed, and Carlos admired watching him run off to the bathroom before the door shut, and he shivered, pulling the duvet up over his lap while he waited. He tried touching himself and moaned softly, remembering Cecil doing the same and making himself blush. The toilet flushed and he pulled his hand away, going to pull on the gloves. 

Cecil climbed into bad and made a disgruntled noise at the covers, throwing them off the bed too and pushing Carlos back so they could kiss. Carlos fumbled for the lube, but Cecil opened it, the gloves making it a bit hard for the scientist to manipulate the plastic properly. He moved one hand to pull apart Cecil’s cheeks, lube in the small of his back for the moment as he just traced over the puckered hole. It twitched and Cecil laughed into the kiss. Carlos merely smiled, though his heart was racing. He took the lube and opened it, letting it drizzle messily over the crack and his fingers, too much but that was okay. He’d wash the sheets later. 

He slipped the tip of his finger in easily enough, though Cecil let out a muffled moan and squeezed tight, his rejuvenated erection pressing between their bellies and his mouth on Carlos’s ear, nibbling and tugging gently. Carlos slowly pushed in, rubbing and pushing against Cecil’s insides but careful not to go too hard or he might hurt the delicate skin inside. Cecil twitched and squeezed him tight, and Carlos groaned, imagining if he could feel this around him what it’d be like. 

“Carlos.” Cecil’s voice came out in a breathy whine, half a pitch higher than normal, and he ground back against his hand needily. “Give me more.”

“Okay, okay.” He had gotten distracted and forgot the end goal of all of this. He twisted his hand, finding a way to pop the second finger into place, and Cecil buried his face in his shoulder, gasping and pushing back on his hand, demanding a third finger much sooner than Carlos had expected. It slid in easily enough and Cecil mewled, lifting his head, and Carlos used his free hand to tug him into a kiss, lips clumsy and drool running down his face, not that he cared.

Cecil pulled away, eyeing the straps and dildo hungrily, pulling away and grabbing them both. “I want you inside,” he demanded, and Carlos laughed, giddy with a new adrenaline rush and the thoughts running through his mind. He sat up, showing Cecil how the straps fit snugly against his skin, just under his buttocks and around his vaginal lips. He undid the o-ring and Cecil slipped the dildo into place before they strapped it into place, making sure it was steady. And Cecil applied the lube, the pressure against Carlos’s groin enough to make him moan softly.

“How?” Cecil was breathing hard through his nose, staring greedily at the strap on before looking up. Carlos gave a small smile, unsure. 

“Maybe, I can stand and you lay on your back on the edge of the bed?” he suggested, getting an eager nod from the radio host. Cecil went to lay down, but Carlos grabbed a pillow, sticking it under his lower back for support before he stood, letting Cecil’s feet press against his shoulders before he took a hold of his thighs.

Cecil helped guide the tip of the dildo into place since his hands were full. There was a moment where it seemed like it wouldn’t go in, and Carlos was about to give up when Cecil pushed forward and then Carlos found himself sliding in rather smoothly, holding still as Cecil adjusted.

“Oh, you’re inside me and you’re so big,” he groaned, and Carlos couldn’t say anything, too in shock and nervous but wanting to keep going. He did, starting slowly, making Cecil moan and stammer, the pressure against his own clit overwhelming, and then Cecil grabbed his hands where they had slipped below his knees and they started moving together, panting and gasping and moaning as their hips moved just out of sync and then together, and Cecil’s head dropped back, threatening to come again, but Carlos could feel himself getting close too, or something like that, close to something with pleasure beginning to overtake all his other senses, and then, and then…

Cecil was coming, crying out Carlos’s name, and Carlos felt a surge of pleasure starting in his groin and fanning out as he kept his erratic pace, until he slumped over Cecil, breathing hard through his mouth. Cecil gingerly pulled himself off the dildo, smiling and pulling Carlos down on top of him, and the afterglow kisses were extra good Carlos thought, as Cecil picked up the duvet and wrapped them both up, fumbling with the straps. They started giggling at how quick it was for them to cum, Carlos’s head against Cecil’s chest, eyes half shut.

“We should do that again sometime. I’d love to try riding you,” Cecil said softly, fingers carding through Carlos’s curls. The dildo and harness were thrown off the side of the bed and Carlos was safe in his boxers again, half asleep and warm throughout his entire body, a pleasant feeling all things considering.

“Cecil?”

“Mmm?”

“Why’d you drink that mood stuff? Did you want an excuse to come onto me?” After all that, Carlos wasn’t sure he minded all that much anymore. But Cecil squirmed underneath him, and so he looked up, confused.

“I…kind of lied.” Cecil didn’t meet his gaze. “I got frightened when you pointed out I was being, you know, weird, and that was the first thing that popped into my head.”

Carlos frowned and sighed, laying his head back down. “You didn’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. I’ll forgive you just this once, cariño.” Cecil’s arms wrapped around his back and he automatically shoved him away from his shoulder blades. He was still a bit twitchy, but for once he didn’t feel guilty when he did it. 

Because he knew that Cecil loved him and his body, and that was the push Carlos needed to start accepting it himself. As if to prove himself, Cecil kissed the top of his head and adjusted them both until they were spooning, Cecil curled protectively behind him. 

“I love you Carlos.”

“I love you too Cecil.”

He was drifting off to sleep when he remembered. His quiche was probably cold now. He sighed but snuggled back into Cecil’s arms. It’d make a great midnight snack.


End file.
